Adventures in Wolfsitting
by SecretlyHilarious
Summary: Tyler and Caroline find themselves tasked with looking after a baby werewolf and cuteness ensues.


**Adventures in Wolfsitting**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing!

Caroline had just finished getting changed into her comfiest sweatpants when her mobile phone roared to life and blasted out Barbie Girl.

"Tyler, hey!" she said happily, after glancing at the screen. "Shouldn't you be with Matt and Jeremy at the Grill watching football right about now?"

"Uh, change of plans," he replied gruffly.

Caroline frowned; Tyler sounded upset and almost…scared.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"I need you to come over to my house right now."

"You know I can't," Caroline responded. "I'm having a girls night with Bonnie and Elena."

"Please!" Tyler begged, sounding frantic.

"Well, ok. But this better be an emergency, and a case of extreme horniness doesn't count."

Caroline expected Tyler to laugh at her joke but instead he quickly ended the call, leaving her extremely puzzled.

She gathered her purse and car keys and drove over to the Lockwood mansion, eager to find out what had her boyfriend acting so weird.

Caroline opened the front door to the mansion but Tyler was nowhere in sight.

"I'm up here," Tyler called out.

Caroline hurried upstairs to his room and when she walked through the door she was greeted with the most bizarre sight she had ever seen: Tyler Lockwood awkwardly holding a baby.

"Um….", she trailed off, so stunned that she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"It's a baby," Tyler pointed out needlessly.

"Yeah, I got that, but why do you have it?"

"This kid belongs to a friend of Hayley's and she asked me to look after it for the night, and my mom's not here and I don't know what to do!" he babbled, gesturing wildly with his arms and nearly dropping the baby.

Caroline super-sped over to Tyler and took the baby away from him.

"Hey there, little guy," she cooed. "Don't worry, I won't drop you like silly old Tyler."

The baby looked up at her with its giant blue eyes and gave her a wide, toothless grin. Caroline felt her heart melt and she dropped her head to cover the baby's tiny face in kisses.

"You are so cute I just want to eat you," she chirped.

"Don't eat him!" Tyler cried out. "How would I explain it to Hayley?"

"Tyler, I'm not going to eat the baby," she said slowly, rolling her eyes.

He was still looking frazzled and staring at the baby like it was a bomb that could explode at any moment, so Caroline walked over and sat on his bed and motioned for him to join her.

"Okay, spill," she prompted.

"Well…it's just…I mean…"

Realising she was never going to get a straight answer leaving Tyler to his own devices, Caroline decided a game of 20 Questions was in order.

"What is the baby's name?"

"Billy."

It suited the baby, Caroline thought, cuddling him closer.

"Why can't Hayley look after him tonight?"

"It's a full moon."

Oh yes, she forgot about that.

"Where are his parents?"

"His mom is dead and his dad had to go into work because there was some sort of emergency."

Caroline's heart broke thinking about poor, motherless Billy so she gave him some more kisses to comfort him.

Tyler interrupted her sad thoughts by finally speaking without her prompting.

"There's more, Billy's a werewolf," he sighed.

"What?" Caroline shrieked. "That's not even possible."

She knew that to trigger the curse you had to kill someone and it was ridiculous to think that a baby could kill someone; unless it was, like, an evil ninja baby.

Caroline pulled back to look at Billy suspiciously but he just blew a spit bubble and babbled some baby nonsense at her. Charmed by his cuteness, she decided he was definitely not an evil ninja baby.

"I'm going to need some more details," she prompted.

"Well, Hayley told me that Billy's mom had the werewolf gene," Tyler explained. "She…she died giving birth to him and I guess someone decided that means he killed her, so the little guy triggered the curse when he was born.

"Oh my God," Caroline stammered. That was, hands down, the most awful thing she had ever heard. To punish a baby like that for something he had no control over was horrific and unfair.

"Poor little guy," Tyler sighed, reaching over to stroke Billy's head. "It wasn't his fault, he shouldn't have to suffer."

Caroline was suddenly struck with an alarming thought.

"Tyler, if the baby is a werewolf and tonight's a full moon…are we going to have to watch him transform?"

He nodded sadly in response, looking distraught at the thought of what poor little Billy would have to endure shortly.

Feeling sick, Caroline thrust the baby into Tyler's arms and stood up quickly.

"I can't watch that, Ty. I can't sit here and watch that sweet baby go through the worst pain imaginable."

"He needs us, Caroline," Tyler replied softly. "He needs you to be here for him like you were there for me."

Biting her lip to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes, Caroline bent down to kiss Tyler on his forehead. She wasn't going to leave, that would be selfish of her. She was going to stay here and help Billy as much as she could.

Sensing that the moon was cresting and Billy's transformation was beginning, Tyler stood up and walked over to lay him down in the portable crib in the corner of the room.

He crouched down next to the crib and stuck one of his hands through the bars, softly stroking Billy's tummy. Caroline went over next to him and did the same thing, slipping her free hand into Tyler's for support.

The next few hours were the worst of Caroline's life. She and Tyler sat there holding Billy's hand, stroking his forehead and singing songs to him, doing anything they could think of to soothe him. The poor baby cried and screamed as loud as he could, not understanding why his bones were breaking and he was experiencing such excruciating pain.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Billy completed his transformation and became a fully changed wolf. It was, hands down…the cutest thing Caroline had ever seen in her life.

"Aw, he looks like a little puppy," she cooed. "I want to rub his belly; he's just a big ball of fluff!"

Caroline reached through the bars of the crib again but before she could touch Billy he let out a big growl. Well, she assumed it was supposed to be a growl but honestly it came out more like a teeny, tiny 'yap'.

She giggled, ignoring Billy's barks, and went back to rubbing his tummy. However, Billy was clearly not amused by Caroline's attentions and attempted to roll onto his front. Unfortunately for the little wolf, he couldn't get his body to co-operate so he just wriggled helplessly on his back.

"I guess since Billy-the-human can't do anything except lie on his back, Billy-the-wolf is stuck in the same boat," Tyler laughed. "Poor kid."

"Tyler, he's so adorable," Caroline gushed. "Way cuter than you were as a wolf."

"Hey!"

Caroline was so smitten by the fluffy little wolf that she took both hands up to cup his face, intending to squish his cheeks. However, Billy realised that the vampire he could sense was finally within reach so he turned his head quickly to bite her finger.

"Oh no, are you okay, Caroline?" Tyler asked urgently.

She surveyed her finger and laughed.

"It's not funny! We need to get you help straight away."

"Tyler, relax, Billy doesn't have any teeth," she assured him. "He just kind of gummed at my finger."

"You're a bad boy, you shouldn't bite people," Caroline scolded, shaking her finger at him.

In response, Billy lifted his head and bit her again.

"How rude!" she said crossly.

Tyler walked over to his desk and came back with a rolled up magazine, which he used to gently bop Billy on the nose.

"No biting," he ordered. "Especially not hot, blonde vampires. Trust me, you'll understand when you're older."

Billy growled at Tyler in response, baring his toothless mouth.

"Great, no matter what we do he just wants to kill us. Well…mainly you," Tyler sighed.

"Well, you bopping his nose isn't going to make him like us," Caroline said. "I think we should try positive reinforcement."

She went over to her purse and pulled out half of a smushed up chocolate bar, then walked back to the crib.

Caroline smeared a little bit of chocolate on her palm and waived it in front of Billy's nose.

"Can you smell the tasty chocolate? If you behave, which means NO biting, I'll let you lick it off my hand."

She lowered her hand to where Billy could reach and to her delight he lapped up the chocolate quickly. However, when he was done he gave her finger another nip.

"No, bad Billy!" she scolded, pulling her hand away.

Billy whined and wriggled around a bit more. He flicked out his tongue a few times, seeming to indicate that he wanted more chocolate.

"Listen kid, you can only have more if you control yourself," Tyler warned. "Biting is bad, you need to remember that."

Caroline put a bit more chocolate on her palm and lowered her hand once more. Billy sniffed at it, then darted his tongue out to clean her palm again. He then looked slowly from Tyler to Caroline, contemplating his next move. The held their breath and then to their delight Billy rolled his tongue back up into his mouth and lay back contentedly.

"We did it, he didn't bite me!" Caroline squealed, jumping over to give Tyler a hug.

"Well, he's a guy, he was powerless to resist your charms," Tyler joked, drawing her into a kiss.

She sighed contentedly as Tyler pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He really did know how to use his tongue, she thought happily.

"Do you have any more of that chocolate left?" Tyler whispered as he pulled back to kiss her neck teasingly.

"Hmmm…..what…oh yeah a bit," Caroline responded breathily, gasping when he found a particularly sensitive spot.

"Good," he said. "Because I want to lick it off you. Only I'm thinking there are few places more fun than your hand that I want to spread it on."

Tyler then slid his hand slowly under her shirt and danced his fingers over Caroline's ribcage, causing her to shudder with desire.

"We can't, what about the baby?" she moaned, her resolve weakening as Tyler went back to kissing her neck.

"He's s wolf at the moment, he won't understand anything. Besides we can throw a blanket over his crib or something."

"Well…..,"

A series of barks interrupted Caroline's deliberation and she rushed back over to the crib.

"What's wrong, Billy?" she questioned.

The little wolf just yapped at her in response and started wriggling around with as much force as his tiny body could muster.

"Tyler, I think he wants to get out of the crib," she said, her voice full of compassion. "Maybe he's lonely, we shouldn't be ignoring him."

"Great, I've just been cock blocked by a freaking baby," he muttered, bending down to pick up Billy.

Caroline took the little wolf out of Tyler's arms and went to lie on his bed.

"Come on, we'll let Billy snuggle with us," she said, motioning for him to join her.

Tyler sighed, saddened by the knowledge he would not be getting to lick chocolate off Caroline's naughty places tonight. However, he did as his girlfriend desired and went to lie with her on his bed.

Caroline moved to rest her head on Tyler's shoulder then settled Billy securely between them.

"Night, Tyler" she yawned. "I'm glad we did this together."

"Me to," he replied sincerely. "I just hope the kid doesn't pee on my bed during the night."

Caroline found herself being startled awake the next morning when she felt her hair being yanked. She was just about to admonish Tyler for trying to play rough with her so early in the morning when she realised it was Billy, now human again, who was tugging on her curls.

"Hello baby," she said sleepily. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Billy gurgled at her in response then began sucking on one of her fingers.

Caroline smiled and brought him closer to her chest. She wished someone could take a picture of this moment, of her and Tyler lying in bed together with a cute little baby. Because it was absolutely perfect.

She bit her lip though when she realised this scenario would never become a reality. Caroline had always wanted to have kids someday and this was the first time she had really thought about the fact that she could no longer have children. Becoming a parent was something she didn't envisage happening until she was quite a bit older, but the problem was there was no 'older' for her and Tyler anymore.

Tyler roused at that moment and grinned at Caroline when he saw her snuggling with the baby, but his smile faded when he realised how upset she looked.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he probed.

"I'm just thinking about how we will never be able to have little werepires of our own," she sighed.

"Well, just because you can't get pregnant doesn't mean you can never have kids," Tyler offered reassuringly. "There are lots of kids out there with no one to look after them who would be lucky to have a vampire mommy."

"Really?" she said, her eyes shining hopefully.

"Of course. But, you know, not now," he said hurriedly. "When we're older. Like way older, like one hundred or something."

"One hundred!" she exclaimed. "That's crazy. I'm thinking thirty."

"That's way too young! We'll still be exploring the world and having fun then. Maybe seventy-five?"

"How about fifty?" she countered, giving him the evil eye.

"Okay, fifty it is," Tyler conceded, shooting her a grin.

"Can we get a girl and call her Tiffany?"

"Um, no offence but that name sucks," he replied, wrinkling his nose. "How about we get a boy and call him Tyler Junior."

"Tyler Lockwood, you know how I feel about naming kids after their parents," Caroline huffed. "Besides, he would just get called TJ for short and you know how I feel about alphabet nicknames."

Tyler winked to show her he was just teasing.

"You know it's a good thing we decided on fifty because I think it's going to take us that long to agree on a name," he joked.

"We haven't even started talking about where we're going to live either," Caroline added thoughtfully. "I always thought it would be fun to raise a family in the Swiss Alps. We better start learning German."

"Caroline, I am not going to participate in some Sound of Music fantasy where we have a million kids and dress them up in curtains!"

"But it would be so cute," she pleaded.

"No!"

Caroline smiled to herself. They had thirty-two years to sort this stuff out and she knew in the end Tyler would give in to her, because all he wanted was for her to be happy. But it didn't matter where they lived or what they called their kids; all Caroline needed to be happy was Tyler.


End file.
